May nothing but happiness come through your door
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: TodoDeku/KatsuDeku. Quería desearle felicidad pero simplemente no podía.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Inspirado por la canción homónima de Mogwai._

 _Pensaba en Todoroki, aunque en realidad nunca di pistas sobre él._

 ** _TodoDeku/KatsuDeku. Universo Alterno. Aged-Up._**

* * *

 **May nothing but happiness come through your door**

 **.**

Abrió las puertas de madera tallada, caminó por la alfombra de satén de seda color crema a través del pasillo flanqueado por las largas bancas de madera barnizada y por pedestales decorados con organdí y tul blancos en el fuste que sostenían arreglos florales de colores blancos y rojos, debajo de sus pies había pétalos marchitos distribuidos irregularmente sobre la tela aterciopelada de la alfombra. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba por la enorme edificación, era un eco grave y sutil porque los tacones de sus zapatos de vestir se hundían en la tela y atenuaba el choque contra el piso de mármol. La luz anaranjada del atardecer se filtraba por los vitrales de colores de las ventanas y pintaba el interior del edificio de tonos cálidos.

¿Cómo habría sido? Imaginó a las personas sentadas a los costados del pasillo, sus rostros debieron resplandecer, húmedos en lágrimas y cálidos de alegría. Cuando llegó a la última fila se detuvo, ¿cómo le miró desde aquí? Imaginó a quien esperaba en el lado derecho, seguramente habría vestido su mejor traje blanco, pulcro y alineado, debió mirarle encantado, fascinado y enamorado de nuevo, concibiendo la vida ideal a su lado, los años que compartirán hasta el fin de sus días. Avanzó hasta quedar al pie del altar y lentamente se giró para ver hacia la entrada, ¿cómo estaría él? Precioso, deslumbrante en un traje blanco aperlado con un broche esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus ojos verdes oscuro, el primero peinado hacia atrás en su costado derecho y los segundos vidriosos, ahogados en lágrimas que no eran otra cosa más que un sinónimo de su felicidad, en sus manos temblorosas sostendría un ramo blanco de claveles y rosas envuelto en encajes con motivos florales, su corazón colmado en sensaciones que le abrumaban y una sonrisa dulce que le dedicaba a su madre quien le acompañaba para entregarlo a su futura pareja.

¿Cómo debió sentirse? Era el día más feliz de su vida, sin duda.

Se volteó y alzó la mirada para ver la figura religiosa al centro de la Iglesia, se juraron amor eterno frente a él y con todas esas personas como testigos se habían enlazado en matrimonio. No soportaba la simple idea de que él le pertenecía a alguien más, repudiaba la imagen de ver un anillo en su dedo anular como prueba de su unión pero se odiaba más a sí mismo por ser un cobarde orgulloso.

Habría asistido si él se lo hubiera pedido en persona, aún si no tenía derecho alguno a estar presente el día de su boda. Sin embargo la invitación le llegó por manos de su madre, porque sólo ella sabía a dónde se había mudado. Tenía la esperanza de que si se alejaba ambos se olvidarían el uno del otro, que los sentimientos que guardaba penosamente en su interior desaparecían con el tiempo y que él ya no le buscaría, cuando en realidad esperaba que fuera todo lo contrario, como si no le hubieran bastado todos esos años.

¿Qué esperaba? Era obvio que él no seguiría lastimándose de esa forma, su corazón había soportado demasiado durante quince años, estaba cansado y herido. Él necesitaba a alguien que curara su roto corazón, no alguien que lo quebrara más. Al entrar a la preparatoria encontró a esa persona, aquella que le daba todo lo que él nunca se atrevió, y después de tres años él no toleró la idea de saberse fuera de su vida.

De nada te sirve lamentarte, le había dicho su madre después de entregarle la invitación. Leyó los nombres anotados, algo le oprimió el pecho, hacía dos años que no sabía nada de él, o más bien había evitado saberlo. Las palabras de su madre le dolieron, porque eran ciertas. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora que se iba a casar? Pedirle que no lo hiciera sería inútil.

El pecho le dolió de nuevo. ¿Realmente cuánto había deseado verlo a él, sentado junto a esa gente, siendo un testigo más? ¿Había esperado que asistiera aun cuando habían perdido contacto desde hace dos años? Por supuesto que debió querer que se presentara, así era él. Pero él era diferente, no podía ir y hacer como su madre le había dicho, no podía estar feliz por él ni mucho menos podía desearle felicidad porque estaba aferrado a los sentimientos que enterró muy en el fondo de su corazón. Lo quería, lo deseaba, lo amaba.

No asistió a la boda de la persona que tanto quería porque no podía seguir siendo un hipócrita por un día más.

En los bolsillos del pantalón de su traje negro apretaba con fuerza la invitación en uno y en el otro traía su teléfono móvil. Había una larga lista de llamadas y otra de mensajes de texto, no respondió ninguno de ellos. Esperó desde la mañana que la pantalla de su celular mostrara su nombre por lo menos una vez, pero era sólo un deseo idiota de un enamorado corazón, porque él no tenía su número telefónico.

Sacó de su bolsillo la invitación, era el último recuerdo que podría tener de él. Frustrado cerró su mano contra el delicado papel, se arrugó bajo sus dedos, necesitaba algo más que su nombre escrito en papel. Sin embargo, ¿qué derecho tenía a ser feliz?

Escuchó el eco de una respiración y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando su nombre fue pronunciado. Se giró hacia la puerta y vio la silueta de alguien recargado contra el umbral. Se encontró al borde de las lágrimas al distinguir a la persona que se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Vestía un traje blanco aperlado y un broche esmeralda en su cuello, su rostro nacarado, su cabello recogido en su lado derecho, sus orbes acuosos mirándole a él, sólo a él, con emociones que se desbordaban por él. Era justo como lo había imaginado: perfecto, radiante, hermoso.

-Izuku... -Susurró con voz quebrada.

Sus ojos rubíes se humedecieron, su vista se tornó nubosa y temía que lo que veía no fuera real pero cuando sostuvo las manos ajenas notó la ausencia de sortija alguna en sus dedos. Le miró a los ojos y no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

El sol ya se había ocultado y la blanca luz que reflejaba la luna entró por los vitrales. Sintió el calor de sus manos sobre sus mejillas y las esmeraldas le miraron con ternura.

-Cásate conmigo.

 **OWARI**


End file.
